


Reaching for Victory

by DValkyrie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, gay shit, really gay shit, will power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Petra signed herself and Dorothea up for a seminar. If she ever gets to it is another story.





	Reaching for Victory

**Author's Note:**

> It's lame and gay. Petrathea has consumed by entire existence.

Morning light filtered through the red curtains, gently kissing the skin of the occupants snoozing in the small bed. The Monastery’s beds were the bane of many students existence. Perhaps this was due to the ‘sleep alone until the wedding night’ rule.  
  
It didn’t stop half the students though. They managed to snuggle up closely to their partners, some easily fitting into the beds and others figuring out manoeuvres akin to a tactician in a tight spot.   
  
Petra and Dorothea, contrary to other couples, were not in a tight spot. Both could easily fit into whoever’s bed they chose to sleep in. They arranged a deal with their next door neighbours to enhance a silence spell for more intimate nights, with Marianne's help.

They had just had one of those intimate nights. It's rare they did so on the night before a training session, but neither could resist. The evening consists of dinner and a stroll, and ended up back in Dorothea's room.

Petra smiled as the memories returned to her, and she slowly fluttered her eyes open as the warmth from the sun engulfed her. She stretched and yawned from her position in the bed, and clearly forgot that Dorothea was using her as a personal pillow.

Petra looked to her right to see Dorothea still encased in sleep, her head resting on the right side of Petra's chest. She let out a soft snore, in sync with Petra's respiratory system.

Petra's heart swelled, absorbing her love's beautiful features, and gently kissed the top of Dorothea's head.

Doing so, she caught site of the reminders on the bedside table.

The reminder of the training seminar they were supposed to attend.

The seminar that started in 3 minutes.

Instantly, all the sleep hazed dispelled from Petra. Her eyes snapped wide open, cursing in Brigid at the time that escaped her. She used her body's momentum to roll out of bed, much to the distaste of Dorothea.

The opera singer whined at the disturbance and loss of personal pillow.

"P-Petra?" She groaned, still half asleep.

The princess was scrambling around the room, scooping up her garments and dressing herself in such a blur.

"We have slept over!" Petra panicked, throwing her skirt on and looking for her shoes.

"Well...yeah? We spent the night together,”

Dorothea was in-comprehensive in her non-awake state. 

"No I mean...the other sleeping over! we slept over the time!" Petra corrected herself frantically as she scurried around the room.  
  
“Catherine is performing the seminar on mercenary blade techniques we are not to be missing! Haste Dorothea!"  
  
Dorothea, who had propped herself up onto one elbow to see what the commotion was all about, blinked sleepily and groaned. She threw herself back onto the bed, her head landing on the regular boring pillow in comparison to Petra’s body.

"We can catch the next one, let's just sleep some more,” Dorothea let out a whined and stretched to get comfortable.

Petra's jaw dropped in disbelief as she froze midway slipping her top on. The offer was enticing, that’s for sure, but this was the only seminar Catherine would run for the next two moons before going out to search for Rhea some more.

"We cannot be catching the next! This is the only seminar being placed!" 

"We can get Hanneman’s one next week," Dorothea mumbled as sleep took hold of her again. 

"We are needing to make haste! Dorothea!" Petra had finally dressed herself and proceeded to pull the covers off of the bed, exposing Dorothea's wonderful form for her to drink in. Petra visibly twitching at Dorothea’s soft body against the sheets.

"Mmm…or we could just stay in bed," Dorothea mumbled in discomfort as the warmth left her. She curled into herself, and extended a lofty hand out to her lover.

"Please do join me, you're always so hot... temperature wise as well as looks."

Petra shook her head, ignoring the the temptation, and sat down on the edge of the bed to put her shoes on.

"Dorothea we can be resting after the sun sets, we need to-"

"Make haste, yeah I know but…" Dorothea opened her eyes ever so slightly and stuck her bottom lip out.

"We could have our own seminar, just the two of us, in this very room."

Petra blushed and frowned. Dorothea was a difficult opponent. The way she purred and struck a chord deep within Petra with those glimmering eyes, half-lidded and enticing.

Petra muttered a quick blessing from the flame spirit in her native tongue and prepared to face her love.

"D-Dorothea," Petra ignored her heart fluttering like a caged Bird in her chest and steeled herself, gently placing a hand on Dorothea's shoulder. She engaged diplomacy in her manner of speaking, channeling her inner Ferdinand.

"T-the seminar today is of most helpfulness. We both would have more understanding of how to get the vi-"

Petra didn't finish her statement, because Dorothea had hooked her arm around Petra's waist and pulled her on top of the bed. All thoughts of diplomacy, and Ferdinand’s teachings, were thrown out the window.

Petra let out a yelp and cursed herself for not having fast enough reflexes to catch Dorothea's movements. She flailed around, trying to get off the bed, but Dorothea had wrapped her arms around her body in a vice grip with no intention to let go.

"Hmm, maybe I should run a seminar on how to get your woman into bed," she teased in a sultry tone, leaning forward to Petra's weakness: her neck.

"D-Dorothea!" Petra gasped, struggling to escape from her lover's grip to no prevail. Dorothea let out a dark chuckle and gently placed her lips against Petra's sensitive neck.

"Petra my love, we need not go to the seminar today," Dorothea kept her voice low as she slowly kissed her way up Petra's neck, enjoying the shudders that came from the princess as all her weak areas were targeted.

"W-we are to be expected attendance!" Petra was having even more trouble with Fódlan's language than usual as the dark, warm temptation of Dorothea snaked its way into her frazzled mind.

"We can always ask Ingrid to catch us up on what we missed," Dorothea was now underneath Petra's ear, her hot breath tingling the skin.

"It would be a delight to spend the day in bed with you, my Petra, my princess, my  _ huntress _ ."

There it was. The critical hit. 

Petra gulped shakily as Dorothea sat up, careful of the younger girl in her lap, and gave a wicked grin as she leaned in to whisper sweet nothings in Petra's ear.  
  
“We don’t  _ need  _ to go to that seminar, we can have our own little seminar right here, just the two of us.”  
  
“D-D-Dorothea, please...” Petra whimpered, losing all will as the damned woman’s hands snaked around her body, fingernails gently grazing Petra in her most sensitive areas that only Dorothea knew about.  
  
“Yes, Petra?” Dorothea raise an eyebrow, knowing she had Petra wrapped around her finger as she nipped at her ear gently. She would get more and more rough with each whine that the other woman elicited.  
  
“Do you  _ really  _ want to go to that seminar? We’re late enough as it is”  
  
“N-no gratitude to you,” Petra stammered out, desperately fighting the urge to scream in her native tongue and ravish Dorothea.  
  
“Come now, Petra, I just believe that we could spend our free day indulging in more  _ practical  _ activities,” Dorothea whispered directly into Petra’s ear and moved her left hand further down Petra’s abdomen.  
  
“As I said, a private seminar for my huntress.”  
  
The second Dorothea applied pressure to a certain sport right above Petra’s nether regions was when Petra let out a primal moan from the back of her throat.  
  
Petra turned and pushed Dorothea onto the bed, crashing her lips with a feral fire within.   
  
Petra didn’t even think about the seminar for the rest of the day. She didn’t question what she missed out on learning.

* * *

“So, uh, you basically run up and stab ‘em. Any questions?”

Eagerly, a hand shot up in the air.  
  
“No Linhardt, you cannot borrow Thunderbrand.”  
  
The hand went down as Catherine looked out at her attendees, raising an eyebrow at the empty desk in front of her.  
  
“Does anyone know where Petra and Dorothea are? They signed up for this and haven’t shown.”  
  
Some giggles burst through the classroom. Even Felix, who was normally stoic as ever, quirked his lip as he leaned back in his chair.   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @DValkyrieMusic on twitter hmu


End file.
